


Undignified Earl

by mychemicalcass



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Ciel, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Top Sebastian, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalcass/pseuds/mychemicalcass
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a very prideful boy, that much is certain. He doesn’t like relinquishing power under any circumstances and is only satisfied when he feels he holds all the control.There is one situation, however, where his prideful demeanor vanishes.





	Undignified Earl

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, back at it with that Sebaciel porn. Bc what else would I write

Ciel Phantomhive is a very prideful boy, that much is certain. He doesn’t like relinquishing power under any circumstances and is only satisfied when he feels he holds all the control. 

There is one situation, however, where his prideful demeanor vanishes. 

Behind the bedroom doors, any sense of pride or power Ciel has is gone, and he lives to serve one person (or demon, that is): his ever-so-dutiful butler, Sebastian. When night comes he falls to his knees and obeys the devil’s every command, regardless of how humiliating it is. This is not something to be brought up outside of the bedroom, Sebastian knows full well that is the only place the boy behaves such a way. Still, he does enjoy teasing him at times to rile him up.

And while the Earl hates to be humiliated under _most_ circumstances, he seems to live for it when he and Sebastian have their little romps in his bedroom. Sebastian degrades him in any way he so desires, and Ciel takes it all earnestly, his face flushed deeply with shame and tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. There’s nothing Sebastian enjoys more than putting this oh-so-wonderful yet oh-so-bratty boy in his place. Tonight is no exception. Especially after the young Earl had been acting quite difficult all day, snapping at his butler and servants with no given reason.

After Sebastian gets Ciel ready for the night, he straightens up with a heavy sigh, arms folding in front of his chest. “I do believe an apology is in order, young master, for the way you’ve been behaving today,” he murmurs, an edge to his voice. Ciel raises a brow and mimicks the crossing of his butler’s arms. 

“Oh, really?” he questions, feeling a shiver rack his body. “I don’t believe I’m quite in the mood to give one, unfortunately, as the lot of you have been infuriating me all day.” Sebastian leans forward, causing Ciel to instinctively lean back. 

“Such a bratty child you are. Have you forgotten all of your manners? Do you need a reminder of what happens when bad children forget their manners?” The demon’s voice is low as he speaks, and yet there’s a hint of amusement in it. He would always enjoy putting his little lord in his place. 

Ciel pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, but doesn’t give in right away. No, he wants to push his butler a bit, see how far this little game would go. “No, actually, I think I know quite well. _You_, however, should learn how to stay the hell out of my way and let me do my work,” he responds, shoving his finger at Sebastian’s chest. He grins when he sees the butler’s brow twitch. He loves riling him up. 

Sebastian uncrosses his arms, trapping Ciel between them on the bed. “You say that, but you seem to have forgotten how a nobleman should act. It’s as if you’re trying to get a rise out of me.” The corners of his lips twist up into a smirk, and he speaks again. “But maybe I should expect that from you. We both know you _love_ to be punished like a disobedient dog, isn’t that right?”

Ciel holds his gaze for a moment but feels himself slowly turn to putty as Sebastian speaks. He’s losing his resolve to keep this game going, and truthfully he just wants Sebastian to push him around and ridicule him until he’s crying from sheer embarrassment and shame. He feels his cock fattening beneath his nightshirt at the mere thought. 

“Nothing to say, hm? Are you giving up so easily? How unlike you,” Sebastian purrs, lips brushing the shell of his ear. “But I do know how very desperate you are to be humiliated. What a filthy boy you are. How disgraceful for a noble to crave such things from his butler.” He straightens back up, arms once again coming to fold in front of his chest. “Get on the floor.”

Ciel doesn’t hesitate to listen. He lowers himself to the floor, getting onto his hands and knees. Sebastian grins. “Look how good you can be if you so choose to. It makes me wonder why you insist on being so difficult during the day,” he sighs. He holds out one of his legs for a moment, tilting his head down to examine the black leather of his shoe. “How unfortunate, it seems these shoes have been dirtied. I suppose I could polish them later,” he muses. He lowers his leg again and locks eyes with Ciel. “But why would I do that when I have you to clean them instead?”

Ciel remains where he is, not daring to move until Sebastian gives him a direct order to do so. “Go ahead and lick my shoes clean, would you, pet?” the demon murmurs, a devious smile on his face. When the boy doesn’t move right away, Sebastian leans down to grab a fistful of his hair, hard and without warning. He yanks his head back, and Ciel winces at the harsh grip and sudden motion. “I believe I gave you an order. Would you rather I make you lick the bathroom floors clean instead? I’m not a patient man, Ciel, you know this.” The boy looks up at Sebastian, grimacing, and responds quietly, “I’ll do it, I’m sorry.” Sebastian only tightens his grip and yanks him up to his knees. “Is there something you’re forgetting?” Ciel cries out softly, and quickly stammers, “I-I’m sorry, _sir_.” Sebastian releases him with a satisfied smile.

“That’s what I thought. Now, get on with it.” Ciel nods, crawling forward slowly. He feels his erection throbbing, already painfully hard. He stops in front of Sebastian, glancing up at him before lowering himself, bracing himself on his forearms and dragging his tongue across the leather of Sebastian’s shoes. The taste is bitter and unpleasant, but he continues doing as Sebastian had told him to do. 

“What a good pet you are. You call me a dog, but look at you, so eagerly lapping up the dirt on my shoes,” Sebastian taunts, chuckling darkly. “What do you suppose people would think of you if they saw you cleaning your butler’s shoes with your tongue? Maybe then the people of England would see what a filthy animal you are.”

Ciel moans against the surface of Sebastian’s shoes, breaths coming out in short pants. “Such a foul little boy, getting off by licking my shoes and some mere insults. You’re just as good as any low-level whore, aren’t you, boy? I bet you would love to be used by any disgusting man who’s willing to pay up,” Sebastian sneers. The boy whines as he speaks, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he slides a hand between his legs to palm his leaking cock. “Touching yourself without permission, are you? It’s like you’re begging to be punished. Is that what you want?” Ciel continues his ministrations and nods, glancing up at Sebastian. The demon laughs, the sound of it harsh. “Of course it is, dirty boy that you are.” He presses the heel of his foot against Ciel’s chest and kicks him down to the floor. The boy grunts softly, gazing up at Sebastian as he comes to stand over him. 

The butler places the sole of his shoe against his cheek, pressing his face against the floor. He makes sure not to press too hard, but he definitely applies a good amount of force. “Get your hand off of yourself,” Sebastian growls, and Ciel reluctantly does so, breathing heavily through his nose. “How do you suppose I should reprimand you for taking such liberties, liberties I did not permit?” Sebastian muses, resting his chin on top of his knuckles. “How-However you see fit, sir,” Ciel responds, voice muffled by his current position. A grin settles upon the demon’s face. 

Sebastian says nothing as he reaches down to grab the collar of Ciel’s nightshirt, removing his foot and yanking the boy to his feet. He drags the Earl across the length of the bedroom, and out into the hallway. Ciel stumbles after him, confused, but not daring to question him. A little ways down the hallway he stops and shoves the boy against the wall so his back is facing him. 

Again Ciel’s face is pressed against the wall, Sebastian’s hand knotting itself in his navy hair tightly. He leans forward, murmuring into his ear, “Do try to be quiet, pet, as I do believe this would be quite difficult to explain to the servants should they come investigating.” Ciel shivers, trying to turn his head to look back at Sebastian despite it being firmly held against the wall. 

Sebastian uses his other hand to hike up Ciel’s nightshirt, releasing it to run his hand over the smooth skin of his arse. “I think ten strokes should be enough to make sure you learn your lesson, don’t you think?” Ciel whines, pushing his hips out to press himself into Sebastian’s hand. The devil laughs cruelly. 

“Desperate, are we? Don’t fret, I will ensure that this will be _quite_ painful, just as you like it. And do remember to count them. If you slip up I will be forced to start over.” _Forced_. As if he isn’t pleased at the thought of spanking Ciel’s pert little behind until the pale flesh was replaced with red, angry welts. Sebastian wonders absentmindedly if Ciel would “accidentally” slip up and lose count. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time.

“Ah--yes, sir,” the boy murmurs, subtly rutting against the wall to get some friction and ease the aching of his cock. Sebastian notices and grins. He would just have to make sure to hit extra hard to ensure his little lord was very aware of what happened when naughty boys acted without permission. 

Sebastian continues to grope the doughy flesh for a bit, little whimpers and soft ‘ah!’s slipping past Ciel’s lips, until eventually, he decides it’s time to get on with it. He removes his hand, eliciting a whine of protest from the young Phantomhive, before he, with very little warning, brings his hand down against his arse with a great deal of force. 

Ciel cries out, stuffing his fist in his mouth to try and quiet himself. It may have been late, but with as loud as he tended to be he would easily wake the servants out here in the open hall. “One!” he cries from around his fist, breathing heavily. Sebastian grins, pressing his face against the wall harder. “I don’t think you’re being quiet enough, boy, or do you want to attract the attention of the other members of this manor?” His voice is cruel, mocking, for he knows his boy is typically very, _very_ vocal, and that he’s doing as best as he can to stay silent. 

Sebastian brings his hand down again, landing two hits one after the other, increasing the force a bit. “Two--ah!--th-three!” the small boy cries, voice again muffled from the fist he has shoved in his mouth. His erection throbs between his legs, dripping precum onto the carpeted floor. “Oh dear, look at the mess you’re making,” Sebastian tuts, shaking his head in mock-disapproval. “I suppose I’m going to have to make you clean up your mess afterward, hm?” He rubs his hand gently over the red, stinging flesh of Ciel’s buttocks. “Mm-!” Sebastian’s lips ghost against the skin of his neck, a grin turning up the corners of his mouth.”Sensitive, are we?” 

He lands another two hits, accumulating more and more strength with each smack, thus making it harder and harder for Ciel to actually keep himself quiet. He’s far from the servant's quarters, but not so far that any noise he makes will fall on deaf ears. He’s loud, as well as in a wide-open space, and if he isn’t careful someone will find him like this. 

“Honestly, my lord,” Sebastian begins, the title dripping with satire, “it’s as if you _want_ to be heard. Is that what you want? Do you want to be seen like this, like the slut that you are?” The devil scoffs. “I’ll bet you do.” _Smack_. Another cry and a shout of a number. “I bet you’d be too turned on to care.” _Smack_. “Bet you’d want them to join in, huh? Defile you the same way I’m doing?” _Smack_. “You’d get on your knees and beg them to make you their bitch, wouldn’t you? Cause that’s the kind of whore that you are.” _Smack_. “But I am the only one who gets to see you like this. I am the only one who gets to use you like some filthy toy. You belong to _me_.” On the tenth and final hit, Ciel cums, teeth digging into the flesh of his palm in a useless attempt to silence his cry of pleasure.

“Look at the mess you’ve made now,” Sebastian chastises. “If this isn’t taken care of soon it’ll stain the carpet. And though I would love to hear what kind of half-hearted excuse you would come up with, I’d rather not have to be the one to deal with the aftermath.” He takes a second to observe Ciel, eyes raking over his small form. Oh, he is a proper mess now. His hair sticks to his forehead from sweat, sobbing and blubbering beautifully as the demon smushes the side of his face against the wall. His rump is a beautiful shade of cherry red, bruises in the shape of Sebastian’s hand beginning to form. Perhaps he was a bit rough with him this time. Ciel’s thighs are pressed together, trembling from the mere effort of holding himself up. Sebastian’s iron grip in his hair is the only thing keeping him upright. He releases it, and the boy crumples to the ground. 

Sebastian watches him, crouching beside him and stroking a hand through his hair. The tenderness only lasts for a moment before he grabs the back of his neck roughly, yanking the boy onto his hands and knees and shoving his face down to the carpet. “Clean up your mess, pet, before it stains. I will be quite displeased if I find that you have stained the carpet.” Ciel is still crying, chest rising and falling quickly as he struggles to catch his breath. He is also growing hard again, shudders wracking his body with the way he is being spoken to, as if he’s just as good as a street rat in the gutter. His ears prickle red with shame, flush spreading across his face and creeping down his neck, and he lives for it. 

He doesn’t hesitate this time before lowering his head and using his tongue to clean his own semen off of the carpet. He knows the wall will be next, but that isn’t at risk of being stained. 

Sebastian releases Ciel’s neck, straightening back up to watch the boy work. He digs the heel of his shoe into his lower back, feeling satisfied with the soft groan he gets in response. His cock throbs in his slacks, and what he really wants is to fuck the boy into the mattress back in his room, but he has patience. He loves this, he loves humiliating the boy in such a way, giving him a reminder of exactly who he belongs to. And he relishes the fact that he is the only one who will ever be permitted to treat him this way. _Yes_, he thinks to himself, _as it should be_. This sight is for his eyes only. 

When he feels satisfied with the work he has done with the carpet, he nudges Ciel’s face to the wall, removing his foot from his back. Ciel complies easily, licking the wall clean of his fluids. It’s not the first time he’s been forced to do so, nor will it be the last (it’s also one of Sebastian’s favorite things to tease him about whenever he refuses something because of its taste). 

“What a nice job you’ve done of cleaning your mess up,” Sebastian murmurs, leaning down to once again run a hand through Ciel’s hair. The boy leans into the touch, eyes sliding shut with a sigh. The demon knows how his boy loves the combination of degradation and praise. Two of his favorite things, so vastly different. “You’re doing so well, taking everything so well. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you agree?” Ciel nods rapidly, turning his head to look at Sebastian. “Please, sir.” The devil smiles, and this time it lacks the cruelty of before. “Come, up now. The bed is much softer than the floor.” The Earl rises to his feet, trailing behind Sebastian as they walk back to his bedroom. 

Sebastian closes the door behind them and grabs the young boy by his waist suddenly. Ciel gasps as he is tossed onto the bed, staring up at Sebastian as he clambers over him. He leans down into a kiss, and Ciel eagerly returns it, tangling his fingers in his hair and holding onto him tightly. 

The kiss is soft and tender, and when it is eventually broken by Sebastian the boy whines and tries to pull him back down. “Easy now,” the demon murmurs, pressing his fingers to Ciel’s lips. “Suck on these like a good boy so I can prep you properly.” Ciel obliges, taking Sebastian’s fingers in his mouth and sucking on them eagerly, running his tongue along them and slurping obscenely, mismatched eyes meeting red with the most innocent look the boy can muster. Sebastian groans, his slacks beginning to feel a bit tighter. He shoves his fingers further into that indecent mouth, and they are easily accommodated. 

Sebastian slides his trousers off with his free hand, and chuckles as Ciel begins to sloppily undo the rest of his clothes. He lets the boy work, watching him struggle but slowly remove his articles of clothing. When his fingers are slick enough he slides them out of Ciel’s mouth, who finally manages to slide the last of the demon’s clothes off of his body. Fingers are pressed to the small boy’s entrance, and he rolls his hips down in a silent plea for Sebastian to put them in. 

He complies, sliding the first finger in and spending little time prepping him before sliding in a second. He knows that his fingers are not enough for this greedy boy, who still tries to get off from them by rocking his hips down feverishly. “Calm down, kitten, we’ll get there eventually. Greedy boys don’t get what they want, now do they?” Ciel whines but slows his hips, being rewarded with a third finger sliding inside of him. 

“Hng--please, please! Fuck me, Seb--ah!--astian!” he pleads, head falling back onto the pillows. Instead of giving Ciel what he wants, Sebastian slaps him hard and grabs his chin, forcing his head up so their eyes meet. “You and I both know that it not how you address me. Try again,” he sneers, increasing the speed in which he thrusts his fingers in and out of Ciel. The boy cries out, arching his back and grabbing Sebastian’s shoulders. “Please--oh!--please, fuck me, s-sir!” The demon grins and releases his chin. “That’s what I thought.” He slides his fingers out of Ciel, and quickly replaces them with his cock, sliding in without a moment's hesitation.

The Earl yelps as he is impaled with the thick girth, toes curling as he holds onto Sebastian tighter. “Oh-Oh fuck!” He gasps as Sebastian thrusts into him rough and quick, tossing his head back against the pillow as his eyes roll to the back of his head. The devil grabs the boy’s wrists and pins them above his head, pressing his other hand to his neck. Ciel gurgles as he is choked, his moans coming out strangulated. 

Sebastian’s name tumbles past his lips in choked-off, broken syllables, but the devil doesn’t correct him this time. “Look at you,” he sneers, tightening his hold around Ciel’s neck. “Crying and moaning at the hands of your butler. What a pitiful excuse for an Earl you are.” The small boy wails, big, fat tears sliding down his cheeks. Sebastian only grins at the sight, sharp teeth elongating and prodding at his lower lip. This boy, _his_ boy, makes a beautiful sight like this. 

“Even the lowest of prostitutes have some sense of dignity, but here you are, heir to the Phantomhive family, stooping so low as to lick the grime off of my shoes because I told you to,” Sebastian growls, reveling in the feel of Ciel clenching around him. “And then you beg for my cock like it’s the only thing keeping you alive. Dirty harlot.” His words are particularly cruel, but, oh, how can he resist when it makes the boy fall apart so beautifully, sobbing brokenly as he struggles to take in enough air with Sebastian’s hand around his throat? The demon is certain he’s never desired someone as much as he desires this boy beneath him, so proud and difficult and so absolutely filthy. 

“Gonna-Gonna cum!” Ciel stammers, struggling to get out words between his muffled sobs. “Just--hah!--a bit ha-harder!” He can scarcely breathe with the hand around his throat, but he doesn’t tell Sebastian to stop, not when he’s so close to finishing. He nearly screams when Sebastian ups his pace, pounding into him with bruising force, and he is certain he won’t be able to walk tomorrow. 

“Go ahead, darling, cum, cum with my name on your lips,” Sebastian murmurs, digging his talons into the sensitive skin of Ciel’s neck. The boy cums hard, arching his back off the bed and shouting Sebastian’s name. The demon snarls as the already tight heat enveloping him tightens further, pace faltering as he spills inside of Ciel with a low growl. 

The two remain there for a bit, Ciel trying to catch his breath and calm himself and Sebastian watching him. He loosens his grip on his neck and instead begins to massage it gently. Ciel stares up at him through teary eyes, a tired smile on his face. Sebastian eventually slides himself out, settling beside the small boy and gently pulling him to his chest. He knows they both need to be cleaned, but for the moment he knows Ciel needs taking care of. 

He pushes his sweaty hair back, slowly running his hands through the navy locks. “You did so well,” the demon murmurs, tilting Ciel’s head up. He wipes his drying tears with his thumb and gently cups his cheek when his tears are gone. “You took everything so well, I’m very proud of you.” Ciel smiles at the praise, eyes fluttering shut as he basks in it all. 

“You know I care for you very much, darling. You must keep in mind that the things I say are not truly what I think of you. I hold you in very high regards, you know that,” Sebastian reminds him softly. The young Phantomhive nods, pressing his cheek into the hand holding it. These reminders are necessary, though Ciel will never admit it, after hearing such harsh words. Sebastian is not typically affectionate, demons rarely are, but he makes an exception for his boy. 

“I’m going to have to move you to clean you up, darling,” Sebastian murmurs. Ciel whines in protest and grabs onto his wrist. “No, stay.” His voice is small and he is so unlike his usual self. He stares up through long lashes at the demon, who finds himself complying and settling back beside the boy. They are both sticky, as are the bedsheets, and Sebastian must check him over to make sure no serious harm has been done to him, but if this small, so unusually docile child wants him to hold him a bit longer, who is he to disobey?

Ciel presses his face in the crook of his neck, smiling as Sebastian rubs his back slowly and gently. Neither of them says the words, but between them lies an unspoken bond of love, softening them both. They don’t need to say it, it is shown clear as day through moments like these. 

In the silence of the room, Sebastian is a bit startled when he hears the quiet snore come from Ciel, and he sighs. Seems like he won’t be cleaning him tonight after all. He can’t bring himself to truly care, though, because there’s something nice about seeing the boy so peaceful in his arms. He presses his lips to his forehead softly, pressing him more firmly to his chest. “Goodnight, little one,” he murmurs. “I’ll be right here with you when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think--I haven't written any kind of humiliation thing before so I'm not quite sure if I portrayed it very well
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
